Até que a realidade nos separe
by Nanny D
Summary: Histórias interessantes se repetem. Um romance óbvio pode se tornar não tão obvio assim quando se enfrenta a realidade... e a concorrência.
1. Primeiros Sintomas

**Capítulo 1: Primeiros Sintomas **

Fazia frio. Também, se não fizesse frio em Forks, eu estaria começando a ficar velha demais. Não que isso fosse me preocupar, claro... Mas o que realmente me preocupava era a dor que eu sentia nos pés no momento.

É, eu sinto dor. Não na proporção humana, mas eu sinto, principalmente quando estou há dois dias em caça e algumas semanas na floresta. É algo estranho e constrangedor quando quase todos ao meu redor não a sentem. Eles ficam me olhando com aquela cara de "que peninha, ela tem que parar agora" ou "meu Deus, coitadinha da Renesmee, essa rotina é muito pesada pra ela", e isso realmente me irrita. Quer dizer, tudo bem eu sinto umas dorzinhas quando estou correndo e caminhando descalça pela floresta por dias, o frio é insuportável e os malditos galhos sempre cortam meus pés e arranham meu rosto, mas também não é pra tanto. Acho que ter que lidar com o fato da minha família ser diferente de mim, vai ser sempre algo complicado.

Meu sentido de complicado é pelo simples (talvez não tão simples) fato de eu não ser uma completa vampira. Isto é o que todo mundo na minha família é. Já eu sou meio vampira e meio humana. Na verdade é algo bem simples de entender. Tenho características vampirescas mas conservo meus desejos humanos com facilidade. Por exemplo...

Eu me alimento de sangue de animais e adoro macarrão e refrigerante. Eu durmo uma noite inteira e também consigo ficar acordada por mais de quarenta e oito horas sem criar olheiras (se bem que eu prefiro a primeira opção). Meu coração bate, tenho sangue correndo nas minhas veias, sinto pequenas dores quando estou muito exausta porém também sou incrivelmente rápida, incrivelmente forte e incrivelmente (okay, vamos lá) linda.

Tá, isso soou horrível e sempre soa. Mas eu não sou normal e sei disso. Normal que eu digo naqueles padrões de beleza que as pessoas humanas sempre armam pra se proteger das suas inseguranças e medos. Eu tenho a vantagem (ou não) de ser um pouco mais bonita. Apesar de eu não ir muito com a cara das minhas sardas que povoam a altura do meu nariz, eu realmente acho que meu cabelo, (alourado mais puxado para o bronze e com ondulações naturais), é realmente fora do normal. Meus olhos, muito parecidos com os da minha mãe antes de se tornar vampira, castanhos, seriam até simples se lá no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, não existisse aquele vermelho vinho que os deixassem mais enigmáticos e atraentes.

Tudo isso parece estonteante quando eu falo, mas é realmente insuportável quando você tem que lidar com uma realidade. O colegial.

Eu fico realmente entediada na escola, olhando para o relógio que fica acima do quadro, batendo com o lápis na carteira insistentemente, rolando os olhos de tédio para a explicação de álgebra que eu nunca fiz questão de que entrasse na minha mente (até porque simplesmente entra, sem eu pedir... acho que é mais um dos meus dons estranhos...). Aquelas aulas estavam tomando meu tempo de uma forma insuportável. Por mais que eu repetisse para os meus pais e meus avós que eu não queria mais participar do colegial (uma vez que eu já entendo grande parte dos conteúdos) eles insistem, (principalmente Carlisle),que eu me forme e tenha uma profissão. Tudo bem que eu sinto que o Carlisle quer porque quer que eu siga o sacerdócio da medicina, que foi o que ele optou já que ninguém na família despertou o interesse para continuar o legado, mas eu realmente detesto escola.

Minha mãe diz que é porque por mais que eu esteja quase completamente formada fisicamente, eu conservo algumas características adolescentes como odiar o colegial. Mas eu ainda acho que não é isso, uma vez então que isso teria que ser uma característica de infância já que desde pequena eu não suporto escola. E eu nunca concordei muito com minha mãe mesmo...

Eu avistei uma movimentação mais ao norte. Parei instantaneamente de correr. Fiquei parada e dura, meus olhos conseguindo se estreitar e enxergar mais além do que uma visão humana normal. Inalei fortemente o cheiro que vinha do norte, e percebi que deveria ser um cervo ou um gato selvagem. Um bicho não muito grande, mas que tinha uma quantidade considerável de sangue. Eu rosnei levemente por estar há dois dias caçando e só estar achando bichos pequenos. Isso com certeza seria motivo de brincadeirinhas sem graça do meu tio Emmett. Rosnei mais nervosamente uma vez que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça.

Aproximei-me vagarosamente do meu alvo. Cheguei a subir de forma graciosa uma árvore mais próxima para que eu conseguisse enxergar minha vítima com facilidade. Observei de cima, com cuidado. Ele bebia água desconfiado em um pequeno córrego que passava naquela região. Ele parecia desconfiado demais e eu desejei que meu cheiro de "meia-humana" não estivesse muito forte uma vez que eu havia suado um pouco, (eu não suo muito, volto a considerar o fato de que estou há dois dias nessa peleja), mas não parecia que eu era o problema.

Foi quando eu senti o cheiro forte vindo às minhas narinas. Era outro animal. E decididamente mais sangue. Era decididamente maior. Voltei meus olhos para o oeste que era de onde vinha aquele cheiro que agora era mais que insistente. Um urso das montanhas encarava sua presa que bebia água no córrego. Meu coração disparou. Ok, aquele era um dos tipos de urso a lá tio Emmett. Ele iria adorar saber que eu o consegui e não ele. Fiquei espreitando e observando os poucos movimentos do urso, sabendo que dali há alguns minutos aquele cervo iria agradecer aos céus por aquele urso ter aparecido. Desviei totalmente minha atenção para o grandalhão peludo e me movimentei lá de cima mesmo, trocando de árvore pelos galhos delas.

Quando eu estava perto o suficiente, e o urso não estava atento o suficiente para sentir o meu (pequeno) cheiro, eu decidi atacar já que o animal parecia querer emboscar o cervo a qualquer minuto. Com os joelhos flexionados, eu ia pular a qualquer segundo em cima do meu alvo.

Ia. Se alguém não atrapalhasse.

Não sei nem porque eu pensei nele, porque toda vez que eu penso ele aparece. Meu grande tio Emmett já havia emboscado o urso no mesmo minuto que eu pensei em pular. Ele sugava na jugular do urso de forma selvagem e até eu, com meus modos meio vampirescos, sinto meio enjoada vendo aquela cena. Era nojento demais. Era o mesmo do que assistir uma pessoa humana comer alguma coisa com muito molho de forma rápida e fazendo aquela melação completa. Eu rosnei, agachei-me e me deixei cair sentada em cima do galho, esperando que ele terminasse.

Quando finalmente o urso deu seu último suspiro e todo seu sangue havia sido sugado, Emmett inspirou profundamente e limpou seu queixo e as imediações da boca com um lenço branco que tirou do bolso, o olhar divertido, parecendo realmente uma pessoa humana que estava se servindo de lasanha e tivesse acabado de terminar sua refeição , satisfeito.

- Você é muito nova ainda para pegar um urso desse, Nessie. – falou ele, ainda sem olhar para mim e mexendo no corpo do urso com o pé.

Eu rosnei novamente, só que dessa vez bem alto. Rolei os olhos.

- Muito engraçado Emmett... – eu não tinha o costume de chamá-lo de tio. Nem ele e nem ninguém da minha família. Era simplesmente mania. Minha mãe já reclamara, mas eles também não fazem questão então eu deixei para lá mesmo. - Esse estava fácil, se você não tivesse aparecido...

- Mas eu sempre apareço, não é mesmo? – falou ele, finalmente olhando para mim, piscando e colocando as mãos na cintura.

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo e sem graça para ele. Era óbvio que ele havia sentido meu cheiro e ouvido meu coração ofegante e fizera aquilo de propósito. Eu bufei, descendo da árvore com um pulo e caindo graciosamente ao lado dele.

- Meus pais vão saber disso. – falei, pateticamente, com o dedo em riste.

Ele gargalhou. Ele sabia que era uma piada, já que eu não falava aquilo nunca. Sempre preferi resolver meus problemas sozinha. Mas assim que parou de rir, ele me olhou com uma cara estranha.

É, eu já estava acostumada com aquela cara que ultimamente tem freqüentado o semblante de todos ao meu redor que prestam atenção em mim por alguns segundos.

Eu não estou bem e admito isso. O fato de eu ter dito uma piadinha deve ter criado esperanças no meu tio Emmett sobre algo que vem movimentando bastante a minha família ultimamente.

- Nessie eu... – começou ele, os olhos de compaixão que eu tanto odiava.

Eu bufei instantaneamente e pulei para um galho de uma árvore bem ao meu lado, de forma rápida que daria muita inveja a qualquer garotinho "normal".

Continuei calada enquanto escalava os galhos das árvores tentando fazer da voz de Emmett quase um sussurro por minha distância.

- Vamos lá Nessie! –continuou a voz dele, enquanto eu me erguia ainda mais alto. – Você sabe que vai ter uma hora que Edward vai vim te buscar para você parar com essa besteira toda de não voltar pra casa...

Eu bufei, e rolei os olhos enquanto sentava confortavelmente em um galho mais grosso que ficava a uns bons três metros de distância do chão. Deixei minhas pernas penderem para baixo e as balancei tentando demonstrar (mais para mim mesma, do que para Emmett que mal me enxergava agora) meu desinteresse.

- Ness... – chamou ele, com a voz um pouco mais fraca. – Por favor. Esme realmente sente sua falta.

Eu muxoxei de desgosto. Claro, falar da minha avó Esme era sempre um golpe baixo. Ela fazia tudo por mim e me amava de uma forma que era quase impossível correspondê-la sem o mesmo vigor. Continuei calada, esperando que ele fosse embora, a chuva começando a pingar por entre as folhas da árvore e atingindo meus cabelos e minhas roupas.

É, eu sempre fui mal acostumada. _Ele_ tinha razão. Muitos mimos acabam gerando um desconforto quando uma chuvinha quase insignificante cai em cima de mim. Olhei para cima, para as nuvens carregadas que pairavam sobre o topo da árvore em que eu me localizava e me abracei mais forte, esfregando os braços com as mãos.

- Você vai ficar aí mesmo? – irrompeu a voz de Emmett no barulho que agora, era só dos pingos atingindo as folhas.

Tomei um certo susto por ele ainda estar lá e pigarreei impaciente, desejando que ele já tivesse ido embora.

- Ok, então. Er... se cuida... – ouvi, ao mesmo tempo que passos pesados bagunçando as folhas caídas ao chão faziam barulho.

Funguei mais uma vez. Aquilo era ridículo. E eu sabia que era ridículo. Na verdade não foi só uma vez ou duas que parei para me perguntar porque diabos eu estava fazendo aquilo. A decisão de sair de casa não era a das mais espertas quando se trata de sair para lugar nenhum, sem destino e sem nenhum propósito. Isso me lembrava os rebeldes sem causa da minha escola.

Na verdade, os "revoltados" adolescentes. Fingi ânsia de vômito quando lembrei deles. Sempre achei esdrúxulos os motivos pelo qual a maioria dos adolescentes "normais" se revolta. Dizem que tudo e todos estão contra eles, quando na grande maioria das vezes, eles só estão assim porque os pais impõem limites por amá-los demais.

E estar me comparando a eles só fazia aumentar o meu enjôo. Gemi baixinho, enquanto a chuva engrossava e pingos mais pesados caíam na minha cabeça e na floresta ao meu redor, fazendo um barulho enorme. Um vento frio perpassou por mim e eu encostei minha cabeça no tronco ao meu lado.

Quais eram os motivos para eu estar fazendo aquilo mesmo?

Ah, é. Ele.

Só de lembrar dele senti meu coração humano palpitar fortemente, e uma descarga de adrenalina correu por todas as minhas veias.

Porque ele fizera aquilo mesmo?

Porque queria me dar uma chance de "conhecer" outras pessoas. Eu não "merecia" ficar com ele só porque ele tinha uma espécie de fixação por mim. Eu tinha que crescer e amadurecer até estar suficientemente pronta para tomar minhas decisões. Enquanto isso, ele não iria atrapalhar. É, não ia atrapalhar...

Fazia quanto tempo mesmo?

Uns dois anos e dois meses, pra poder ser mais precisa. Nas ultimas semanas eu resolvi que eu tinha que dar um fim nisso de alguma forma... resolvi fugir pra floresta.

Fantástico.

Ódio profundo quando lembro disso. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos eu tive vontade de esmurrar a cara de Jacob Black...

Minha mãe disse que isso já aconteceu com ela várias vezes quando eu não era nem nascida. Ela já teve vontade de matar Jacob inúmeras vezes. Mas com ela, a história é diferente. Nunca me contaram a história detalhada e nem eu quero saber. Quando começaram a relatar algo sobre um possível romance entre minha mãe e Jacob eu já quis que parassem de falar.

É aí que moram todos os meus problemas. Eu não tenho nada contra as coisas "sobrenaturais" que acontecem na minha vida. Mas ter que lidar com bizarrices do tipo 'minha mãe e Jacob' é demais para mim. Na verdade, nunca me contariam isso se eu não usasse das minhas formas persuasivas de conseguir informações. Me arrependi assim que ouvi o primeiro parágrafo da história...

Enfim eu, a árvore, a chuva, meus problemas e Jake.

Naquele momento veio uma das piores sensações que passavam por mim naqueles dias. Idealizar como se ele estivesse ali.

Eu balancei a cabeça para tentar não imaginar como seria seu corpo quente me abraçando naquele momento expulsando qualquer forma de frio que eu pudesse sentir. Tentei não imaginar seu cheiro (que para mim é extremamente agradável) impregnando minhas roupas e tomando conta da minha consciência e a deixando num estado de torpor. Tentei não imaginar as palavras que ele costumava sussurrar ao meu ouvido quando eu tinha medo ou raiva...

Tentei, mas falhei como boa "meio-humana" que sou.

Foi naquela hora que eu senti um cheiro familiar. Meus sensos aguçaram imediatamente. Desci de forma brusca, sem nenhum tipo de graça provocando cortes nas minhas pernas tamanha era a minha pressa. Continuei sentindo o cheiro, até que ouvi ao longe um bater rápido de coração. Rápido demais...

Não era humano. Eu sabia disso.

Comecei a correr em direção do cheiro sem ter certeza de que estava tomando a direção certa. Meus sensos sobrenaturais não ficavam muito bons quando eu estava... enfim... cansada.

É, eu não gosto de admitir isso. Ponto.

Continuei correndo por entre as árvores, meus pés nus cortando-se e alguns pequenos cortes regenerando-se, mas a dor vinha do mesmo jeito. Não deixei que ela tomasse conta de mim e apenas prossegui. Estava muito perto... era ele... tinha que ser ele...

Estaquei quando o cheiro estava quase forte demais para suportar. Era uma espécie de clareira. Aguardei, olhando ao redor constantemente, desconfiada. Não deixei de ficar com o pé atrás pois podia ser outra pessoa, ou outro ser.

- Jake...? – chamei, minha voz trêmula de "cansaço". – Jake... – chamei novamente, minhas mãos se fechando como se tentasse acalmar meus nervos.

Olhei ao redor e não obtive resposta. Pensei em voltar rapidamente, pois tinha certeza que meu pai já estava vasculhando meus pensamentos e me viu correr diretamente para aquela clareira vazia que soava muito como uma armadilha. Ele ia querer me tirar dali o mais rápido possível, acabar com a brincadeirinha 'Renesmee-rebelde' e me levar para casa.

Balancei a cabeça descartando essa possibilidade, e quando me virei para ir embora, a voz irrompeu na lareira, em um tom baixo:

- Nessie? É você? – perguntou Seth, aparecendo de trás de uma árvore, usando somente uma bermuda, o olhar desconfiado para mim.

Meu coração deu um pulo, mas se acalmou imediatamente. Não era ele...

- Oi Seth. – cumprimentei, minha voz realmente não era das melhores, minha cabeça estava girando um pouco, e meus pés realmente estavam começando a arder.

Ele tinha o cenho franzido como se desconfiasse que não era eu. Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que eu não devia estar com a melhor das aparências. Afinal, algumas semanas selvagens não caíam bem para uma meia-vampira que vive na casa mais cara da região, com os maiores mimos possíveis. Rolei os olhos só de pensar nisso.

- É você mesmo? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

Eu bufei.

- Sou eu sim. Se quiser acreditar ótimo, se não quiser, só me deixe ir embora... – falei, repousando minha mão sobre a testa e fechando os olhos brevemente.

Aquilo era estranho.

Eu não tinha o costume de passar mal tão fácil. Na verdade, nunca passei mal na minha vida inteira. Como já disse, já cheguei a obter alguns cortes (uns se regeneravam, outros não), algumas quedas, mas nunca passei mal. Nem sabia o que aquilo significava. Respirei fundo e abri os olhos, encarando-o.

- Você não parece bem. – disse ele, ainda bem no tom de sempre. – Quer que eu te leve ao médico?

Eu soltei uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Médico? Tá brincando Seth... meu avô é médico se você não lembra... – tentei usar um ar de riso, mas não consegui. Era como se meus músculos faciais não me obedecessem. Fechei os olhos novamente.

- Eu sei. Mas você fugiu de casa e tal, então eu pensei que...

- Eu não fugi de casa, Seth. – expliquei, os olhos ainda fechados e os punhos também. – Eu apenas saí de casa por uns dias... existe uma grande diferença entre 'sair' e 'fugir'.

Seth riu. Eu devia estar usando meu tom "engraçado". Abri meus olhos e suspirei, deixando meus braços se cruzarem na frente do meu corpo. Seth encostou-se no tronco de uma árvore próxima a ele.

- Porque você está fazendo isso, Nessie?- perguntou ele, o semblante mudando de risonho para preocupado.

Eu muxoxei colocando uma mecha dos meus cabelos molhados para trás da orelha, impaciente.

- Pergunte a seu amigo, lobo. – falei, no tom que minha tia Rosalie geralmente usava.

Seth não ficava ofendido com aquilo nem mesmo quando Rose falava. Na verdade Seth Clearwater era um dos caras mais gentis que eu já havia conhecido. Alguns diriam que ele era inocente demais, mas eu continuo achando que ele é mais próximo de gentil do que inocente...

- Ah, ele não está em La Push. – falou Seth como se aquela informação fosse crucial na conversa.

Eu ri novamente, os olhos fechando do incômodo que me dava proferir um riso.

- Eu sei disso. – respondi, sabendo que se ele estivesse eu já o teria encontrado.

Eu procurei por ele. Sim, fiz isso durante o primeiro dia nas redondezas. Mas só de enfrentar esse primeiro passo de procurá-lo por perto, eu realizei que eu ainda não estava pronta para procurá-lo longe. A idéia de me afastar da minha família de uma forma muito brusca ainda me dá arrepios. Por isso optei por ficar um pouco nas redondezas captando sinais que poderiam indicar a vinda dele, para me preparar primeiro com essa 'mudança de rotina'.

- Então... – começou Seth, sentando-se no chão, não sentindo o menor frio devido a sua temperatura extremamente elevada. – Você...- ele meio que procurava as palavras certas para aquilo. – Você vai ficar assim...até ele voltar?

Eu me empertiguei. Eu iria ficar assim até Jacob voltar? Iria procurar por ele até que ele demonstrasse algum sinal que queria me ver de novo?

Tudo rodou.

- Eu... eu... não sei. – completei, colocando a mão na cabeça, realmente sentindo o que os humanos "normais" chamam de tontura.

Seth se levantou imediatamente, correndo ao meu encontro, ao mesmo tempo em que meus joelhos fraquejaram e tocaram o chão. Eu não sabia porque aquilo estava acontecendo, mas só sabia que aquilo era extremamente incômodo. Senti uma pontada firme na cabeça e gemi de dor pela primeira vez na minha vida.

- Renesmee... Nessie... por favor, acorda... – pedia Seth, à medida que eu me sentia afastar do mundo real e das coisas ao meu redor.

Ele colocou seu braço por debaixo das minhas costas e dos meus joelhos e eu me senti ser elevada à medida que uma terrível idéia perpassou minha cabeça.

Jacob podia não retornar.

- Ela está bem?

- O que você fez com ela, cachorro?

- Edward, o que está acontecendo? Você viu acontecer?

- Por favor, deixem Seth colocá-la deitada. – disse Carlisle Cullen, impaciente, abrindo espaço entre todos os Cullen presentes.

Seth me depositou ao mesmo tempo em que eu ouvia um fungo de desgosto de Rosalie. Minha cabeça ainda parecia girar por mais que eu estivesse com os olhos fechados. Senti alguém depositar um beijo na testa e falar ao meu ouvido:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, filha. – disse minha mãe, Bella, a voz parecendo bastante preocupada.

Eu estava com medo. Nunca senti algo parecido na minha vida. Naquele momento meus dedos dos pés estavam gelados ao mesmo tempo que minha cabeça ardia como se eu estivesse com febre. Eu sentia meu coração bater fortemente e quando tentei abrir uma fresta dos olhos, percebi que estava tudo embaçado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai, Carlisle? – ouvi minha mãe perguntar, aflita, para o sogro.

Ouvi meu pai dar um breve sussurro na outra ponta do sofá.

- Não consigo ouvir claramente os pensamentos dela, parece que quando desmaiou tudo desanuviou da sua cabeça...

- O que foi que aconteceu, Seth? – perguntou minha mãe, e senti que todos os olhos na sala voltaram-se para ele.

Um breve silêncio e eu espiei pelos olhos embaçados. Seth parecia um pouco apreensivo, olhando de mim para os outros. Senti um pouco de pena. Ele gostava dos meus familiares o suficiente para sentir um pouco de medo quando todos o encaravam de forma indagadora.

- E-eu... eu não sei, eu juro. Num momento eu estava lá, conversando com ela e no outro ela apagou. Não sei realmente o que aconteceu...

- Como você encontrou ela? – perguntou Rosalie, rapidamente, como quem rosnava.

- Eu... eu não encontrei, ela me encontrou. Acho que ela pensava que eu era Jake e...

Só a menção do nome fez meu coração disparar novamente e suspiros de indignação e constrangimento tomaram conta do ambiente. Indignação de Rosalie e meu pai, constrangimento dos outros. Senti que Carlisle começava a me examinar tocando varias partes estratégicas do meu corpo. Tentei me concentrar na conversa ao meu lado.

- Sobre o que vocês conversaram? – perguntou meu pai, de prontidão.

Seth suspirou.

- Sobre...

-Jacob? – perguntou minha mãe. Sua voz era de lamentação.

- Na verdade a conversa meio que caminhou para ele. – disse o garoto e eu senti que ele estava coçando a nuca.

- E...? – perguntou Rose de novo.

- E aí ela apagou! Foi isso! Juro! – a voz dele começou a ficar um pouco nervosa e aí eu achei que eu deveria demonstrar que eu não havia morrido.

Gemi um pouco de dor, quando me ergui de leve. Carlisle veio para perto assim que fiz isso e todos se sobressaltaram.

- Não precisa se levantar, Nessie... – falou ele, colocando a mão sobre meu ombro, me impulsionando a voltar a deitar. Porém, eu relutei.

- Eu estou melhor. Verdade. – minha voz saiu rouca e eu tenho certeza que isso não ajudou muito.

- É melhor ficar deitada, filha. É melhor mesmo. – repetiu minha mãe, colocando a mão sobre minha testa. O gelo de sua mão foi como um choque na minha testa quente. Não sei se ela percebeu que estava quente até demais pro nível normal humano, mas eu senti que estava frio demais e bati um pouco os dentes de choque térmico.

Porém, Bella não percebeu. Seth me olhava com o olhar mais preocupado que eu já vira assim como todos ao meu redor. Alice apareceu na sala carregando uma bandejinha com uma jarra de suco e alguns biscoitos. Era uma bandeja muito bem enfeitada para quem havia saído da sala há poucos minutos. Presumi que fora pedido por Carlisle quando ele estava me examinando. Fiquei tão absorta na conversa paralela que não ouvi suas instruções para Alice. Presumi que eu ouviria seu diagnóstico junto com o resto da família. Erguei-me um pouco mais novamente e observei, enquanto Carlisle respondia aos olhares indagadores:

- Não foi nada demais pelo que examinei até agora. Seus sinais estão bons, porém, vou ter que fazer um exame de sangue para fazer um diagnóstico mais preciso. Acho que ela teve... uma espécie de... – e ele pigarreou antes de continuar. – Uma espécie de recaída emocional.

Ok, aquela fora uma das horas mais constrangedoras da minha vida inteira. Já não bastava ser a humana coitada, agora era a depressiva-humana-coitada. Eu quase tive um ataque. Quase forcei meu organismo a funcionar direito, como uma legítima 'quase-vampira'. Mas minha cabeça ainda rodava um pouco e eu não tive coragem de pular do sofá na hora. Só encarei o rosto de compaixão de todos com uma cara de tédio que eu fiz questão que transparecesse.

- Viram? Não foi nada. – falei, pigarreando também para que minha voz voltasse ao normal. – Foi só uma besteirinha. Já estou legal...

- Não está não, Renesmee. – falou Carlisle, um meio sorriso no rosto enquanto pegava em sua maleta de objetos medicinais uma espécie de ampola e uma agulha descartável e sentava perto de mim na altura do meu braço. – Ser emocional ou psicológico não quer dizer que não exista. Fora que esse ainda não é diagnóstico definitivo. Estique o braço.

Eu quase que não estiquei e fazia birra para não passar por essa situação patética na frente de todos. Era quase uma humilhação estar tirando sangue na frente de todos os indestrutíveis familiares na minha frente. Eu bufei enquanto senti a picada da agulha no meu braço.

- Isso é ridículo. Já estou melhor. – comentei, enquanto todos já estavam um pouco mais tranqüilos conversando em grupinhos na sala.

- Pronto. – disse ele, retirando a agulha do meu braço e guardando a ampola e jogando fora a agulha. – Só mais alguns minutos e seu exame estará pronto. Enquanto isso eu recomendo que você coma e beba um pouco, seus sinais vitais estão bons segundo meu exame clínico mas seu estomago não parou de roncar enquanto eu te examinava. Não tem se alimentado bem e isso pode ter influenciado nos seus sintomas.

Eu bufei enquanto senti mais olhares piedosos ao meu redor. Deixei minha cabeça cair no encosto de sofá e fechei os olhos querendo que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Querendo que Jacob ainda estivesse ali, como estivera minha vida inteira...

Eu tive um sonho muito bom. Na verdade não foi um sonho, foi um sonho-recordação. Lembrei de alguns momentos de quando era menor. Momentos de descobertas. Momentos com ele...

Lembrei quando fui pela primeira vez para praia de La Push para um mergulho num milagroso dia de sol nas redondezas. Meu pai não deixara até que eu estivesse com corpo de pelo menos dez anos. Claro que eu aprendi a nadar muito antes na piscinha que havia sido feita para mim atrás da casa dos meus pais, mas eu nunca fui permitida a ir para o mar aberto até que meu pai julgasse que eu tinha idade física suficiente para isso. Já que ninguém nunca soube calcular direito minha idade com a escala convencional, isso aconteceu mais ou menos quando eu tinha três anos de vida e uns dez anos físicos.

Jacob estava lindo como sempre. Seus cabelos estavam na altura do queixo e desarrumados como eu sempre havia gostado. Sempre que ele arrumava o cabelo eu fazia questão de desarrumá-lo. Ele usava uma bermuda de banho e um chapéu florido de praia que colocou só para fazer graça porque sabia que eu ia rir. Quando eu era pequena eu sempre gostei que Jacob se fizesse de palhaço para mim. Gostava quando ele fingia estar machucado principalmente quando se tratava das minhas "mordidinhas carinhosas" que sempre arrancavam um pedacinho da sua pele. Mas ele não sentia dor com aquilo e a rapidez como sua pele regenerava sempre me impressionava.

Ele fez cara de pobre coitado quando eu ri dele na primeira vez que o vi naquele dia. Isso me divertiu mais ainda, porque eu sempre adorei (e ele sempre soube) que eu gostava de estar no controle, deixando-o por baixo. Quando eu lembro disso, costumo dar uma risadinha. Eu não acredito ainda que era tão ingênua. Isso me faz ter vergonha de mim mesma, mas parece que para Jacob não era nada demais. Eu acho que ele gostava das encenações que fazia de sofrimento.

A primeira vez que eu mergulhei embaixo de uma onda foi quase que uma experiência extra-corpórea. Eu me senti extremamente viva. Assim que me ergui, Jake me encarava com aquele sorriso bobo-orgulhoso que eu tanto amava. Naquele dia eu descobri as duas coisas que eu mais gostava na vida. Jake e o mar.

Jake estava lá quando tive a primeira briga com meus pais também. Não estava exatamente dentro do local mas estava lá quando eu saí. Naquele dia Jacob me abraçou de uma forma tão terna que eu chorei só por tê-lo ao meu lado. Eu me senti tão confortada que meu pai ouviu meus pensamentos e não nos interrompeu.

Ele estivera lá sempre que eu precisei e sempre que eu estive alegre. Na verdade, Jake sempre esteve presente o tempo inteiro. Até quando nos mudamos. Devido à minha inconstância de crescimento, fomos obrigados a nos mudar por alguns tempos para outras cidades por tempos indeterminados. Devido também, é claro, ao não-envelhecimento perceptível dos meus familiares. Mas nós havíamos voltado recentemente para Forks na qual me matriculei em seu colegial pela primeira vez. Jacob estivera lá também, do lado de fora, me observando entrar, o rosto e o corpo de uma garota de quinze anos, ainda um pouco imatura, mas com uma expressão decidida.

Já naquele dia percebi que algo não estava certo com ele. Foi logo após minha chegada ao colegial que Jacob Black resolvera sumir da minha vida por uns tempos. Malditos tempos. Até hoje eu não entendo o porque diabos que ele sumiu. Sua desculpa, em uma ultima conversa que tivemos no parapeito da minha janela foi que eu precisa conhecer pessoas novas, especialmente... meninos. O fato de eu só sair para me divertir com ele o incomodava e ele queria que eu saísse e conhecesse novos amigos.

Por mais que eu gritasse 'Ao inferno novos amigos! Não quero que você vá embora!' de uma forma muito mimada e decidida, Jacob deixou seus olhos tristes permanecerem tristes quando ele foi embora com a falsa promessa de que continuaria em Forks no dia seguinte.

E o fato da promessa ter sido falsa se provou verdadeiro quando no outro dia eu percebi no olhar das pessoas ao meu redor que algo não estava certo.

E assim fui "vivendo" meus dois últimos anos em Forks, Washington. Eu praticamente fazia as coisas no automático. Acordava, escola, casa, comida, dormir. Não fazia mais nada. Rose já cansara de pedir para que eu voltasse a ter as aulas particulares de francês e piano com ela mas eu já desistira há muito tempo. Meu pai também continuava insistindo em me levar para cidades modernas e conhecidas mas eu me recusava a viajar com medo que não estivesse aqui se Jacob voltasse. Alice quase implorava para que eu fosse no shopping de Seattle comprar roupas novas com ela e eu quase que rosnava todas as vezes até porque eu nunca gostei de fazer compras e Alice só inventou aquilo para tentar me tirar da eterna depressão.

Minha mãe era a única que não insistia em nada. Deixava eu ficar no meu canto nas horas descontraídas da família e permitia que eu não dormisse noites, sem reclamar. Parecia que de certa forma ela entendia o que eu estava passando, mas eu não compreendo até hoje o porque daquela reação estranha.

Eu fechei a porta do closet do meu quarto, quando ouvi alguém bater na porta. Eu já desconfiava quem era, mas sentei-me calmamente na minha cama, ajeitei meus cachos dourados num rabo-de-cavalo, e lentamente, sussurrei num tom audível só para os ouvidos vampiros da minha casa:

- Pode entrar.

Minha mãe colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e depois o resto do corpo.

- Boa noite. – disse ela, como se ainda não tivesse me visto naquele dia. Eu sorri de leve, sem forças para permanecer sorrindo (como nos últimos tempos).

Ela entrou no quarto e caminhou graciosamente até a cama. Minha mãe sempre foi linda e eu sempre a admirei desde pequena. Desde bebê eu queria ser igual a ela (sim, eu sou a única pessoa que conheço que lembra de quando era bebê. Nem mesmo minha família não-convencional tem essa capacidade), com sua graça, beleza e auto-controle. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros davam umas voltas que deixariam qualquer homem hipnotizado (até mesmo os vampiros), seus olhos eram iguais aos meus (e eu adorava isso) da cor de chocolate e seu corpo tinha curvas invejáveis. Minha mãe sempre fora minha melhor amiga o tempo inteiro, perdendo apenas para Rosalie. Rose era o que eu chamava mais de 'amiga rebelde'. Ela sempre topou falar de coisas ilegais ou que minha mãe ou meu pai não gostavam de discutir comigo. Já minha mãe sempre pendera para o lado sentimental e sério das conversas que tínhamos.

Bella me encarou com seus olhos achocolatados e sorriu assim que sentou ao meu lado. Ficou me encarando por um tempo, enquanto eu, timidamente, mexia em um retalho da colcha da cama. Eu já sabia do que ela viera falar mas deixei que ela tomasse a primeira palavra. Eu sabia que aquele mal estar que eu tivera pela primeira vez na minha vida a havia deixado transtornada principalmente quando ela sabia o motivo. Não só ela, claro, mas todos lá em casa. Eu não duvidava nada que meu pai estivesse agora, como um louco, procurando por... ele... onde quer que ele estivesse. Engoli em seco diante dessa perspectiva.

- Então... sentindo-se melhor? – perguntou ela, como quem quer começar uma conversa um pouco complicada.

Eu assenti, sem tirar os olhos da colcha.

- Tem certeza? Sem... dores de cabeça ou enjôos... ou...

- Eu to bem, Bella. – respondi de imediato. – Eu juro que eu to bem.

Bella apenas confirmou com a cabeça, e então tocou nas minhas mãos. Claro que eu sempre tento evitar aquilo e principalmente naquele momento, porém, foi mais forte do que eu. Uma energia familiar percorreu meu cérebro e espalhou-se pelo meu coração. Senti-lo bater mais forte enquanto o sangue que era impulsionado pelo coração, levava toda a energia por minhas veias até chegar em minhas mãos e assim então para a ponta dos dedos. Bella estremeceu um pouco diante do que viria e fechou os olhos para sentir de forma mais intensa.

Eu não queria que ela tivesse feito isso.

Minha dor era muito grande para eu partilhar com alguém, muito menos minha mãe que já sofrera tanto. Eu aprendi, com anos de prática, a utilizar meu dom em qualquer parte do corpo para qualquer parte do corpo do outro indivíduo. A energia meio que se canalizava de uma forma que eu não podia mais evitar, principalmente quando eu entrava em contato íntimo com alguém que eu amava muito e quando eu estou sensível.

Bem, acho que as duas circunstâncias poderiam ser consideradas naquele momento. Senti a energia fluir pelos meus dedos e tocar os dela. Fechei os olhos também, inevitavelmente, pois uma fisgada de dor tomou conta do meu coração assim que eu o vi nos meus pensamentos, a imagem de ele indo embora que eu sempre tinha pesadelos, ele me olhando com dor e dizendo que eu precisava conhecer pessoas novas. Na mesma hora, a pergunta "Por quê dói tanto?" perpassou minha mente assim que meus dedos desgrudaram dos da minha mãe.

Eu ainda tinha os olhos fechados e sentia as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente pelo meu rosto. Senti Bella remexer-se desconfortavelmente na cama, e logo em seguida me abraçar e colocar minha cabeça no seu colo. Eu mordi o lábio inferior com força de modo a tentar canalizar minha dor que vinha cada vez mais forte enquanto as imagens de Jacob voavam pela minha mente como se fosse um filme. Bella suspirou.

- Ele vai voltar, Nessie. – falou ela, a voz trêmula. Eu senti que se ela fosse humana estaria chorando também. – Ele vai voltar, tenho certeza.

Eu senti um soluço de choro vir em minha garganta mas não deixei que saísse. Ao invés disso, perguntei, a voz embargada:

- Como, certeza? – minha voz realmente estava péssima. Senti que aquilo não seria bom para melhorar o estado dos meus pais. As lágrimas continuavam a rolar no meu rosto, molhando agora a calça que Bella usava.

Ela alisou meus cabelos e olhou para frente, sem conseguir olhar diretamente para mim e minhas lágrimas. Eu sabia que aquilo a estava rasgando por dentro.

- Não sei... mas acho que no fim... todos voltam. De um jeito ou de outro. – respondeu ela, um tom de mistério e dor na sua voz.

Eu ergui meu olhar para cima e vi que ela estava absorta em pensamentos.

Sentei-me, e tentei me recompor o máximo que pude. Enxuguei as lágrimas dos meus olhos (por mais que elas continuassem caindo), e a encarei curiosa. Quero dizer, eu sempre imaginei que talvez houvesse problemas entre minha mãe e seu passado mas não sabia que poderia ser algo semelhante ao que eu estava passando agora. Ela me disse que apesar do "quase-romance" (eca) com Jake, meu pai foi o 'único' na sua vida. Do jeito que eles dois se tratavam hoje em dia e desde que eu me conheço por gente é praticamente inconcebível que eles brigaram ou se separaram por muito tempo um dia. Resolvi que não seria muito interessante perguntar isso diretamente, então resolvi usar meu dom para alguma coisa útil.

Olhei-a ternamente e encostei vagarosamente minha mão no seu rosto mais uma vez. Deixei que um "O que aconteceu?" vagasse pelo meu braço e atingisse seus pensamentos em cheio. Ela soltou uma risadinha triste, os olhos fechados. Eu senti meu coração apertar.

- Eu... – começou, a voz um pouco fraca. – Eu... – então ela se ergueu e voltou seu semblante Bella-firme de sempre. – Eu já passei por algo semelhante antes.

Eu deixei que meu queixo caísse molemente. "Quer dizer que Edward já lhe deixou?" quase gritei pelo pensamento, minha mão fazendo força em sua bochecha. Em um ser humano normal aquele aperto doeria. Como era minha mãe vampira, minha mão estava doendo.

Ela sorriu mais abertamente, embora seus olhos estivessem frios como gelo. Eu sabia que se ela fosse humana um balde de lágrimas seria enchido sem muita dificuldade. Meu coração apertou mais ainda. Como assim meu pai a havia deixado no passado? Quero dizer, essa idéia é inconcebível como eu já disse antes. Bella-Edward, Edward-Bella é do tipo aquelas analogias carne-unha, pão-queijo sei lá mais o quê os humanos inventam. Demonstrei minha absoluta surpresa tanto por pensamento quanto fisicamente. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha boca escancarada.

Depois disso, veio a raiva. Afinal de contas, quem era meu pai para fazer minha mãe sofrer EXATAMENTE como Jake estava fazendo agora comigo? Tá ok, ele conseguira. Edward conseguiu destruir toda minha imagem de ser perfeito que eu tive do meu pai minha vida inteira. Conseguiu mesmo.

- Não pense assim de Edward, Renesmee. – falou Bella, no seu tom mais 'mãe' que existia. (Mãe que eu falo, no sentido de repreender mesmo). – Afinal de contas... – ela deu de ombros. – Ele voltou.

"Ah! Grande alívio!" pensei ironicamente, retirando minha mão do seu rosto em seguida. Eu não queria mais mostrar meus sentimentos de indignação para ela. Meu semblante raivoso já diria muita coisa. Porém, logo após meu acesso de raivinha, uma pergunta dolorosa surgiu na minha mente. Eu sabia que precisava perguntar aquilo. A pergunta era como um letreiro luminoso daqueles que só se vê em bares esquisitos e... luminosos. Ela parecia piscar dentro da minha consciência. Com um muxoxo, encostei minha mão (dessa vez a direita) no seu rosto novamente.

"O que você fez?... Pra passar?... Essa...sensação?"

Minha garganta deu um nó e eu senti que não poderia esconder as lágrimas como Bella fazia. Senti meus olhos marejarem. Droga, droga, droga.

Eu já falei como eu odeio demonstrar fragilidade, certo?

Minha mãe me encarou com o olhar mais piedoso do universo. A escultura de Pietá perdia para Bella Cullen naquele momento. Deixei meus olhos revirarem mesmo chorosos. Ela amenizou o olhar. Graças!

Ela deu de ombros novamente e respondeu a coisa que eu realmente não queria ouvir:

- Jake.

Ok, mãe, você estragou nossa conversa sentimental! Era o que eu queria dizer. Mas como eu sou muito sensível, eu deixei que minhas lágrimas copiosas caíssem cada vez mais até eu estar fungando. Quero dizer, aquilo não era justo! Quer dizer então que ele estava presente quando minha mãe precisou e quando eu precisei, ele não estava! É, talvez Jacob Black ainda estivesse apaixonado pela minha mãe mesmo... pensei amargamente.

Eu sabia que não, por alguma razão estranha. Na verdade, eu nunca soube porque Jacob esteve lá para mim desde que eu era pequena. Ninguém nunca me disse. Quando eu perguntei isso para meu pai, eu era bem pequena e ele apenas respondeu "Ele sempre gostou de você." E vou te dizer, o tom do meu pai nunca foi tão amargo.

Senti meu coração apertar como se eu praticamente não o tivesse. Com uma assomo de raiva, dor e frustração me deixei jogar no colo da minha mãe. Minhas lágrimas silenciosas rolaram por muito tempo. Bella não falou nada. Apenas alisava meus cachos enrolando-os no dedo como sempre fez. Por que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito? Ele não sabia que eu o amava a ponto de querê-lo o tempo inteiro?

Odiei minha fragilidade de não poder correr atrás dele naquele mesmo minuto. Odiei minha dependência doentia pela minha família. Odiei a tudo e a todos.

-Você já parou pra pensar... –começou ela, a voz melodiosa. Qualquer um que não estivesse acostumado com vampiros diria que ela estava cantando para mim. – Que talvez... só talvez... _ele_ estivesse certo?

Na mesma hora eu me ergui. Quero dizer, não precisa odiar Jake só porque eu o odeio, mas também não precisa concordar com a idéia patética que ele tivera de me abandonar!

- De que lado você está? – deixei meu tom sair brusco o suficiente para que ela entendesse que eu estava falando sério demais.

Bella continuou impassível. É, eu não botava medo em ninguém mesmo.

- Do de ninguém. Não existe lados na conversa. Só estou dizendo que talvez Jacob esteja certo. – respondeu e eu senti, juro que senti, que ela pronunciou o nome dele só pra me desafiar.

Sabe quando você sente que alguém fala uma coisa que você não quer ouvir só pra dizer 'Deixa dessa, você pode ouvir o nome dele, enfrente!'? Pois foi nesse exato tom que ela falou o nome dele. Eu controlei minha raiva.

- Eu não acho que Black esteja certo. – respondi, cruzando os braços, franzindo o cenho, e quase vomitando 'Black' na minha mãe do nojo que me referi.

Bella deixou o semblante impassível um pouco de lado e me olhou de uma forma diferente. Quase como se estivesse apaixonada por mim. Eu percebi na mesma hora.

"Você parece muito com o Edward quando faz isso." Premeditei.

- Você parece muito com o Edward quando faz isso. – falou, seu olhar feliz.

Eu rolei os olhos.

Parece que foi a deixa para ela voltar ao seu semblante impassível de antes. Eu apertei o nó nos meus braços.

- O que eu quero dizer Renesmee... – começou ela, cruzando as pernas parecendo a diva da noite. Meu estômago roncou. Me dava medo. – É que... talvez... esteja certo pelo fato de você precisar conhecer mais pessoas.

Eu bufei.

Ela endureceu o olhar. Meu estômago roncou em protesto.

- Quero dizer, olhe seu mundo, filha! – quase se exaltou. Quase. Eu já mencionei que ela era a diva da noite? Divas não se exaltam. – A única pessoa "de fora" que você conhece é... é... – parece que ela procurou e não achou. – Bem, ninguém! O que eu quero dizer é que... você só se relaciona com a família. Ou com os amigos da família.

Eu considerei. Era, em parte, verdade.

O que eu podia fazer se todos os seres humanos eram previsíveis demais?

Mas eu já tive amigos de fora sim!

- Quero dizer, onde estão seus amigos? Pelo menos os de escola? – indagou ela, como se já soubesse da resposta.

Claro que ela já sabia da resposta. Era óbvia.

- Novos demais para me acompanhar. – respondi, resmungando.

Agora, reflita: ela não estava pegando pesado comigo?

Eu digo que sim.

- Justamente. Você precisa fazer novos amigos. Já que agora você está... estacionando. – falou ela, se referindo ao meu estado estacionário de evolução física.

Eu, novamente, considerei o que ela estava dizendo. Afinal de contas eu podia estar brincando de rebelde, mas não podia negar que eu realmente não tinha amigos. Já tive alguns, claro, mas como eu disse, eles não acompanharam meu crescimento acelerado e minhas mudanças de cidade constantes também não ajudaram muito.

Observei o rosto da minha mãe. Ela tinha cara de quem estava bolando algo. Eu estremeci. O fato de ela parecer uma estrela ofuscante não ajudava. Sua beleza parecia estar no auge quando ela se empolgava com alguma idéia. Eu me remexi sentada, desconfortável.

- Foi exatamente aí, que eu tive uma idéia brilhante. – falou ela.

Eu senti meus braços ficarem mais moles.

Ela parecia esperar que eu perguntasse o que era. Mas minha voz não estava muito boa para sair. Apenas acenei brevemente com a cabeça, indicando que eu estava "querendo" saber o que era. Ela sorriu, seus dentes salientes e brancos demais quase acenaram para mim.

- Então. – começou. Eu estremeci. – Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse estudar em um local diferente que não Forks High School.

Eu me aliviei um pouco mas não baixei a guarda.

- Eu não vou para aquele centro de estudos chato na França. Você sabe que eu só fui para agradar Edward naquela época. – respondi, quase que automaticamente.

- Não estou falando do centro de estudos da França. – acrescentou ela, quase mais rápida que eu. – Estou falando... da reserva quileute.

Silêncio total.

"Okay, minha mãe enlouqueceu."

Não, não era possível que ela pudesse estar considerando esta possibilidade. Quero dizer, que vampiro em sã consciência colocaria seu filho num mar aberto de lobos? Tá, eu sei que nem todos em La Push são lobos ou descendentes deles e nem todos os vampiros têm filhos (ou nenhum), mas... mas... La Push era La Push! Cheirava a cachorro molhado e maresia, como já dizia minha tia Rosalie.

Tá, eu não odiava La Push. Na verdade, sempre a achei muito agradável. Mas... o quê? Estudar na reserva? Essa não era uma boa idéia. Era uma PÉSSIMA idéia!

Não era?

- Ora, o que pode ter de mal por lá? – defendeu-se Bella, antes mesmo que eu falasse alguma coisa. Acho que minha cara já devia ser o suficiente para demonstrar minha surpresa. – Você pode fazer novos amigos, conhecer uma nova cultura e ainda vai estar sendo protegida vinte e quatro horas! Você sabe do que estou falando! – acrescentou assim que eu fiz uma cara de quem realmente não ia ser protegida em La Push. – Você realmente acha que Sam e os outros vão ter deixar desprotegida? Você é um ser humano... afinal...

Terminou sem ter muita certeza.

Eu quase ri com aquilo. Sério. Quase. Mas não ri. Era... estranho.

Tá, vamos pensar racionalmente. Eu estava sendo por demais guiada por sentimentos. Vamos botar o lado 'vampira' pensar.

Eu sempre gostei de La Push. Quero dizer, eu amava o mar, o mar estava em La Push, pessoas sempre foram legais comigo lá (porque eu sempre andava com Jake, mas isso não fazia diferença). Eu já conhecia algumas pessoas (todos os lobos com exceção de Billy e Rachel ambos pai e irmã de Jacob). Eu já conhecia algumas localizações (a casa de Jacob, a oficina que ele montara, a casa de Sam e Emily e só). Eu não poderia me dar tão mal assim, podia?

Mas eu estava pensando como minha mãe! Não podia ser! Talvez porque... racionalmente falando.. realmente não houvesse problema. Só preconceito.

Enquanto eu estava nesse conflito interno, minha mãe resolveu dar o caso por encerrado.

- Amanhã amadurecemos a idéia. – falou, saltando graciosamente da cama e indo em direção da porta, feliz da vida.

Nesta hora eu me lembrei de um detalhe e resolvi não deixar tanta alegria assim nos seus pensamentos.

- Mãe? – falei, e ela voltou assim que cruzava o portal do meu quarto.

- Oi, filhinha. – ela realmente estava animada com aquilo. Céus!

- Boa sorte pra convencer o meu pai. – e arrisquei até uma piscadela de companheirismo.

Ela engoliu em seco e seu semblante endureceu.

- Boa noite, Renesmee.

Eu sorri.


	2. A Promessa

**Cap. 2: **

O dia seguinte não foi muito fácil para mim. Eu acordei com uma leve dor de cabeça, leve demais para eu admitir para alguém fora Carlisle que estava com dor. Ele apenas sorriu quando eu lhe contava em particular e em baixo tom, e respondeu, a voz também baixa, respeitando minha vontade:

- Não tem problema Nessie, essas dores de cabeça do dia seguinte são normais devido ao estresse do dia anterior. – explicou, dando uma piscadela para mim. – Se permanecer incomodando eu posso lhe receitar uma pequena medicação...

- Não. – afirmei veemente, já me sentindo melhor diante da possibilidade de tomar remédio. – Eu já estou bem. Quer dizer... vou melhorar. – consertei, sabendo que "já estou bem" era muito suspeito para quem havia dito naquele instante que estava com dor de cabeça.

Carlisle percebeu e soltou uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça.

- Nessie... – falou ele, me olhando fixa e docemente. – Não sinta vergonha de sentir dor ou incômodos. Todos estão aqui para te ajudar. – e depositou suas mãos nos meus ombros. – Principalmente eu. Nunca, eu repito, nunca tenha vergonha de quem você é.

Tá, eu me senti um pouco tocada com aquela colocação. Sorri de leve para o meu avô e acrescentei:

- Está bem. Não vou esquecer disso, Dr. Cullen. – brinquei, enquanto lhe dava um breve abraço e saía do local, disfarçando o máximo que podia.

A manhã passou sem muitas novidades. Quero dizer, quase nenhuma.

Eu estava na minha casa novamente. A minha que quero dizer, não é a dos meus avós, porém, ficava a poucos metros dela. Eu estava lendo pela terceira vez um dos meus romances preferidos pela falta do que fazer. Não demorou muito até que eu ouvisse uma discussão tomando proporções maiores. Eu já sabia do que se tratava e eu nunca gostei de ouvir a discussão dos meus pais (até porque eram raríssimas e quando existiam eram baixas demais para ouvir), mas essa eu fiz questão de deixar minha porta aberta para escutar. Queria ver até onde o plano mirabolante da minha mãe ia e se meu pai iria permitir que ele existisse.

Não foi bem uma gritaria. Foram vozes altas o suficiente para eu ouvir. Continuei com os olhos fixos em um ponto da página, enquanto ouvia:

- Bella, isso não vai acontecer, nem por cima do meu cadáver, SE um dia eu morrer...

- Ora vamos Edward, o que há de mal nisso? Renesmee já é uma adulta, sabe se virar...

- Renesmee tem quinze anos!

- Há, há, muito engraçado. Até parece que você não sabe que ela cresce mais rápido do que sua própria idade.

- Não interessa, ela ainda é vulnerável demais. Não sabe nem lutar direito...

- Ela já teve algumas aulinhas com Jasper, você sabe disso. E como se isso fosse necessário em La Push.

- E você duvida que seja? Você confia em todos os quileutes agora, Bella?

- Não, não confio. Mas não acho que ela seja tão vulnerável assim, principalmente com Sam e os lobos a protegendo...

- Será que Sam e os lobos _matariam_ ou _machucariam_ alguém da própria aldeia em função de Renesmee, amor?

Nessa eu tive que rir baixo e rolar os olhos ao mesmo tempo. "Amor" numa discussão. BEM Edward isso.

- Não sei Edward. Mas o que sei é que eles também não deixariam Renesmee se machucar uma vez que ela é "a menina dos olhos" de Jac...

- Ok. – interrompeu meu pai e eu nunca agradeceria tanto por isso. Meu pai, às vezes, realmente captura meu espírito. – Ok. Eu já sei disso.

Agora eu estava sentindo receio. Muito receio. Meu pai abrandou a voz como se considerasse a idéia maluca de Bella. Eu não estava acreditando. Quase que me levantei e fui lá bater duas vezes no rosto dele para que acordasse e enxergasse a realidade. Mas é claro que não fui. Eu ainda tenho noção do perigo se eu fizer isso.

Até porque se eu fizesse quem iria se machucar era eu e não ele.

Ouvi um suspiro e em seguida um barulho de beijo. Eu revirei os olhos. Eles realmente não sabiam brigar. Acho que vou ensiná-los qualquer dia desses...

- Vamos, Edward. Deixe ela ir. Você também concorda comigo que ela anda muito só, não concorda? – a voz da minha mãe era praticamente uma cantoria de tão afinada e persuasiva. Eu rosnei.

- Eu sei disso. Também acho que ela pode fazer mais amizades para tentar esquecer o... – e ele respirou fundo. – O lobo. Mas a reserva quileute é meio que uma apelação, não, amor? Ela podia ir muito bem para aquele instituto francês que ela fez o curso de férias alguns anos atrás. Ela pareceu ter feitos alguns amigos por lá.

Eu fiz "blergh!" baixinho. Claro que eu "pareci" que tinha feito amigos. Meu pai estava mais empolgado do que eu mesma, como eu iria decepcioná-lo de tal forma? Eu queria mesmo naquelas férias era estar com Jake que não pôde viajar comigo naquela época.

- Edward. Você quer mesmo mandar sua filha de apenas quinze anos para morar sozinha e desprotegida numa cidade estranha? – eu percebi o tom de persuasão + drama. Ah, meu Deus meu pai sempre caía direitinho nessas...

- Agora ela é a indefesa de quinze anos, não é? – brincou ele e eu senti que ele a beijava novamente pelo barulhinho insuportável. Eu me arrepiei. Eles podiam discutir de forma mais séria!Era meu futuro que estava em jogo para ser discutido em meio a beijinhos!

Depois do que parecera uns trinta segundos, eu ouvi alguém caminhando e vindo em direção ao meu quarto. Porém, ela parou no início do caminho e Edward indagou:

- E Billy e Sam, o que disseram?

Eu estava esperando por aquela resposta durante toda a conversa. Ouvi Bella suspirar e responder:

- Sam disse que está tudo certo e por ele não tem problema nenhum, até porque eles já estão acostumados a protegê-la naturalmente. Já Billy...

Ouvir minha mãe hesitar e aquilo não era um bom sinal. Meu pai também sabia disso.

- O que foi que Billy disse? – apressou ele, a voz um pouco tensa.

Eu fiquei surpresa quando a voz da minha mãe passou de "tensão" para "emoção".

- Disse que já aguardava Renesmee na reserva porque sentia que ela já era da família! Isso não é ótimo?

'Minha mãe está enlouquecendo.' Pensei e ouvi Edward fungar no outro cômodo concordando comigo.

Se eu achava que de manhã ia ser um problema, isso porque eu não sabia o que aconteceria à tarde. Não vou mentir que fiquei um pouco satisfeita de ver alguém "normal" reagir de forma "aceitável" àquela notícia.

- COMO ASSIM RENESMEE VAI PARA A ESCOLA NA RESERVA QUILEUTE? – literalmente gritou tia Rosalie, os olhos brilhando em fúria.

Edward suspirou como se tivesse que explicar aquilo pela milésima vez.

- Bella acha... – ao sentir o olhar intimidador da esposa, meu pai trocou o sentido da frase rapidamente, pigarreando. – Nós achamos que será melhor para Nessie uma vez que ela precisa fazer novos amigos e...

- MELHOR? MELHOR? EU NÃO VEJO DOIS ANTÔNIMOS TÃO FORTES COMO 'RESERVA QUILEUTE' E 'MELHOR PARA RENESMEE'! VOCÊS ENLOUQUECERAM!

- Rosalie, controle-se. – lembrou minha avó, Esme, que como todos os outros, apenas observavam a cena na sala, os olhares preocupados.

O mais engraçado é que todos agiam como se eu não estivesse lá. Não é o máximo? Adoro ser invisível!

Minha tia Rose começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervosamente. Esme continuou:

- Tem certeza que isso é uma boa escolha, Edward? – perguntou ela, porém se referindo aos dois, Bella e Edward.

Meu pai resolveu não falar nada, enquanto encarava Rosalie de cara fechada (provavelmente ouvindo seus pensamentos). Minha mãe que se pronunciou:

- Achamos que sim, Esme. Nessie precisa fazer novos amigos e a escola já se tornou um local um pouco sacal para ela, então achamos que é uma boa para estender a rede de relacionamentos.

A vez da risada nervosa agora foi de Emmett e Jasper. Alice continuava em silêncio, os olhos fechados, como se estivesse se concentrando. Carlisle e Esme eram os únicos que pareciam ter os semblantes um pouco mais tranqüilos do que os outros. Na verdade, Carlisle até tinha um sorrisinho de aprovação à idéia. Eu gemi baixinho.

Acho que Rose conseguiu ouvir meu gemido junto pois era a que estava mais perto de mim. Ela se virou quase que automaticamente e argumentou, de forma feroz:

- Alguém então já parou pra pensar no que Renesmee pensa? – perguntou ela,encarando-me quase que implorando.

Eu estava com os braços e as pernas cruzadas, o olhar no horizonte o tempo inteiro, sem querer mesmo participar daquela discussão. Na verdade, eu ainda não sabia se eu queria ir ou se eu realmente achava uma loucura a possibilidade de ir para escola na reserva quileute. De certa forma, minha mãe estava correta quando falou que os quileutes tinha uma certa 'queda' por mim.

Mesmo que fosse só por andar com Jacob lá dentro, eu percebi que justamente o fato de eu ter a credibilidade e os olhos dele já era um sinal de que eu era digna de respeito e consideração diante dos outros. Até porque, eu acho que até os quileutes sabiam que Jake fora embora sem dar satisfação nem pra mim nem pra ninguém e não porque eu fiz algo com ele. Billy deve ter espalhado isso por lá. Sempre senti a aldeia quileute muito unida e geralmente o que um pensava, os outros concordavam ou tentavam, de alguma forma, conciliar. Medo das pessoas de lá, eu não tinha. Não, no aspecto da possível rincha de algum quileute comigo eu concordava mais com minha mãe. Eu achava pouco provável.

Porém, uma coisa me incomodava.

Será que eu não ia sentir mais saudades ainda _dele_ enquanto estivesse por lá? Será que conviver com aquele mundo o tempo inteiro não iria me trazer mais lembranças dele? Será que eu não ia me machucar ainda mais?

Acho que meus pais não pensaram por esse ângulo.

Porém quando minha tia Rose me perguntou aquilo, eu realmente tendi a responder que havia todos os problemas do mundo em estudar na reserva. Eu não sabia nem porquê eu não queria ir para lá (acho que principalmente diante de um fato que muito provavelmente iria se concretizar), porém, era mais forte do que eu... como se... como se o fato de ficar relembrando me ajudasse a sobreviver àquilo.

Porém, eu não respondi diretamente. Fixei meus olhos nos olhos de Rosalie e depois nos dos meus pais. Respirei fundo e mandei:

- Eu... eu não sei. – senti que Rosalie juntou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, como se só faltasse ajoelhar-se para mim. Já minha mãe e Edward tinham olhares profundos e precisos como se me apoiassem qualquer que fosse minha decisão. Eu suspirei. "_Desculpe, tia Rose"_. – Não... me... parece... uma má... idéia.

Foi como se aliviassem uma tensão presente. Mas as reações foram as mais adversas. Carlisle e Esme sorriram como sempre sorriam desde que eu pronunciei minhas primeiras palavras: orgulhosos. O fato de eu tomar qualquer decisão os deixava orgulhosos, e eu nunca entendi isso. (Já pensei em testar minha tese e dizer que vou fazer uma visita a uns amigos da Itália, pra ver se eles iriam sorrir da mesma maneira).

Já Edward, Emmett e Jasper tinham os semblantes preocupados, porém, como se bolassem por dentro várias técnicas e estratégias para me defender se algo acontecesse comigo. Alice apenas sorria, sem graça, sabendo que suas visões não iriam funcionar muito enquanto eu estivesse pela reserva. Minha mãe estava radiante. Tia Rose, dilacerada.

Eu engoli em seco. Ótimo, ter que consolar os sentimentos feridos de alguém que não seja eu. Era tudo que faltava.

Vi Rosalie se deslocar como um raio com passos decisivos, os saltos das sandálias praticamente galopando pelo piso, a expressão dura, em direção a cozinha. Todos no recinto perceberam sua saída, mas quase ninguém quis acompanhá-la para discutir o assunto. Só mesmo Emmett por ser seu parceiro, rolou os olhos e foi atrás dela os passos não tão decisivos quantos os de Rose.

Eu voltei a encarar o horizonte, os braços e pernas cruzados ainda, esperando que algo ou alguém me tirasse daquele transe para eu não ter que acordar sozinha e ir ter uma conversa que eu estava prestes a ter com alguém que não parecia me querer por perto naquele momento. Balancei os pés um pouco, a fim de atrair a atenção de alguma pessoa presente mas todos pareciam absortos demais ou nos seus próprios pensamentos ou nas suas conversinhas particulares. Bufei e rolei os olhos ao mesmo tempo, ergui-me do sofá quase em um pulo e fui andando decidida para a cozinha.

Era melhor ter aquela conversa logo do que protelá-la a ponto de eu passar dias sem falar com minha segunda melhor amiga.

Fiquei um tempo olhando pelo portal da cozinha, esperando a hora certa de entrar (apesar de que eles dois já deviam ter sentido meu cheiro há muito tempo). Ela batia o pé, nervosa, os braços cruzados, virada para a janela, o olhar deveria estar fuzilando algum ponto além da floresta. Já meu tio Emmett estava recostado no balcão da pia, o olhar meio entediado, virado para o portal que eu agora estava plantada.

Ele me olhou como se advertisse que eu poderia não estar fazendo a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Eu dei de ombros, o olhar meio despreocupado. Ele revidou com os ombros também, e saiu da cozinha mas antes de murmurar pra mim:

- Por sua conta e risco. Qualquer coisa, grite.

Eu riria daquilo se a situação não fosse mesmo séria.

Suspirei e entrei no local, os pés parecendo que pesavam uma tonelada. Minha insegurança não ajudou muito no humor dela. Não consegui ver seu rosto, pois uma cortina loira estava encobrindo-o do ângulo que eu o via.

Meu relacionamento com Rosalie sempre foi magnético. Quero dizer, se eu tivesse sido um bebê "normal" eu nem lembraria de quando nosso afeto mútuo teria começado. Mas como eu não fui tão convencional assim, eu lembro que fazia muito tempo que eu e minha tia Rosalie tínhamos um caso especial. Há muito tempo. Ela sempre me tratou muito bem e sempre foi mais compreensiva do que qualquer um na nossa família. Ela acompanhou meu crescimento e desenvolvimento mais fascinada do que qualquer outro ser e se minha mãe não estivesse lá provavelmente tia Rosalie teria continuado a me alimentar pelo resto da vida. Nosso relacionamento (talvez por tudo isso) sempre foi muito fácil, até porque ela bancava uma de 'parente liberal' me deixando fazer tudo que eu quisesse.

Mas a medida que o tempo foi passando esse 'tudo' foi mudando. Quero dizer, antigamente esse 'tudo' estava relacionado a me alimentar com os animais maiores que Emmett se distraía e eu abocanhava à primeira olhada desamparada que eu dirigia à Rosalie ou até mesmo furtar alguns estoques de sangue humano que Carlisle armazenava. Porém, de alguns tempos para cá, meu 'tudo' começou a se relacionar a...a, bem,_ele_.

E é aí que chegamos no calcanhar de Aquiles de Rosalie. _Ele_ ou qualquer coisa lupina relacionada a _ele_.

Eles nunca se deram bem. Assim que eu me recordo que sempre tive afeição por minha tia Rose eu recordo que minha tia Rose sempre tivera um enorme desafeto com... Jake.

Argh, pensar ou pronunciar o nome dele ainda me dá arrepios!

Mas o que eu faço se em tudo que eu penso (até mesmo no suflê que Esme prepara) vem a imagem do infeliz comendo alegremente comigo?

Eu me odeio.

Pigarreei para ver se ajudava. Acho que não. Ela continuou sem me olhar e eu desejei profundamente não ter uma parte humana dentro de mim. Afinal de contas, eu era meio humana, ela era uma perfeita vampira. Eu estava sozinha na cozinha com uma vampira cheia de ódio e vingativa. Ótimo.

- Tia... – comecei e logo sentir minha garganta arder.

Ela rosnou e eu apertei os olhos de decepção comigo mesma.

Quero dizer, na primeira oportunidade de me desculpar eu solto "Tia"? Ela ODEIA isso, e eu também. Quantas vezes ela repetiu "Nunca me chame de tia, senão arranco suas presinhas em desenvolvimento!"?

Eu estava _querendo_ morrer,esse era o problema!

- Rose. – consertei, a voz firme. O tom de conserto que eu dei só ajudou a me deixar mais receosa e a lhe deixar mais por cima da situação (deu para ver como ela se empertigou toda em cima dos seus saltos-agulha).

Meu coração palpitava forte e Jake (dor) teria dado uma risada estrambólica (dor lancinante) ao ver meu medo de Rosalie (dor excruciante). Respirei fundo. Era hora de agir como adulta como minha mãe dissera.

- Rose, - falei num tom bem menos formal e mais natural possível – Eu sei que não é muito legal essa história de ir para reserva e não sei de onde minha mãe tirou isso também!

Achei que se eu começasse a induzindo a concordar comigo, seria um bom início.

Tiro e queda.

- Pois é! – quase gritou ela, virando-se na minha direção, a cortina de cabelos loiros voando no ar. – Também não sei de onde sua mãe tirou essa idéia ridícula!

Eu suspirei. Consegui o início, só faltava o meio e o fim. Ótimo.

- Então... – meus neurônios estavam a mil, bolando o que seria um desenvolvimento de conversa ideal. Droga, senti minha cabeça voltar a ficar dolorida... mas o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? – Então... eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre isso ainda, eu ando muito confusa ultimamente... não tenho dormido direito...

Dica nº 1: quer preocupar um vampiro que se preocupa com você? (Se é que isso um dia aconteça antes de você virar refeição, claro!). Resposta: Diga que não está dormindo direito.

Juro. Sério. Parece que o fato de eles não dormirem e considerarem isso uma dádiva por termos momentos de inércia mental (ledo engano deles) torna isso um tormento.

Quer ver como minha teoria é válida?

Observe.

- Por quê? – interrompeu-me ela, os olhos passando de duros-frios para duros-preocupados. Continuavam duros mas pelo menos estavam preocupados. Foi um _grande_ avanço.

Eu arfei longamente.

- Ora, por tudo que vem acontecendo... quero dizer... – eu pigarreei novamente. Minha garganta ficou seca demais. Nossa, realmente algo estava errado com meu corpo quase humano. Sem perceber, meu gesto humano de pigarrear também ajudou a sensibilizá-la. Ela relaxou os ombros. – Tudo... desde que... bem, você sabe...

Ela concordou avidamente e continuou calada por um tempo.

Eu realmente queria que esse tempo passasse rápido. Meu coração acelerou e eu lembrei que todos os sinais humanos de nervosismo possíveis que pudesse dar, só ajudariam. Deixei meu coração palpitar bastante forte para que ela ouvisse e meu sangue correr pelas veias até que ela sentisse sede e tivesse que se controlar perto de mim. Alguns diriam que aquilo que eu estava fazendo era maldade. Eu ficaria com a opção suicídio já que a humana ali era eu.

Bati meus pés com força no chão, como se estivesse impaciente e cheguei até a espirrar fortemente (fingidamente também) para que ela realmente derretesse. Quero dizer, quem é que espirra numa situação dessas? Ninguém! Vocês e eu sabemos. Rosalie-sou-vampira-há-mais-de-trezentos-anos não. Ou pelo menos não lembrava.

- Tá ok, pára! – exclamou ela quando eu comecei a dar sinais de coceira nos braços. Seus olhos finalmente abrandaram e ela me olhou um pouco desesperada. – Se eu disser que tudo bem você para com esses... _chiliques_ humanos? – e até lançou um olharzinho de desprezo pros meus braços que antes eram coçados.

Eu não minto que eu não sorri por dentro. Infelizmente esse sorriso saiu um pouco no meu rosto mas felizmente acho que ela não percebeu. Eu dei de ombros.

- Acho que sim. – respondi.

Ela se empertigou novamente e respirou bem fundo também. Voltou seu olhar para fora da janela da cozinha mais uma vez e cruzou os braços (uma atitude que ela nunca deixaria de lado).

Eu quase pude sentir seu cérebro em funcionamento mas antes que eu filosofasse mais sobre o que ela poderia estar pensando, ela mesma resolveu botar pra fora:

- Ok. Já que sua mãe não quer tirar essa idéia... – e seus olhos vagaram procurando alguma palavra que mostrasse a _indecência_ da idéia da minha mãe. – _Mirabolante_ – foi essa que ela escolheu – da cabeça, eu só tenho a lamentar. Até porque, não é a primeira idéia mirabolante de Bella... Mas por favor! – e virou-se para mim novamente, os olhos agora realmente suplicantes.

Eu estranhei essa mudança brusca de humor. De amargura para súplica.

- O que foi? – perguntei, de prontidão. Parecia algo muito sério.

Meu coração voltou a bater forte enquanto Rosalie me segurava pelos ombros, apertando-os. Eu os senti doer mas não falei nada.

- Por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor... – chegava a ser um pouco patético ver alguém tão imponente quanto Rosalie quase ajoelhando de súplica. Fiquei assustada. – Por favor! Fique longe daqueles animais o máximo que puder! Eu não vou suportar se você vier para casa com cheiro de cachorro molhado! _Por favor_!

Ok, eu não agüentei e ri.

Eu não lembro quando as memórias começaram, mas algo como cochilo de tédio me indicou que era por causa disso.

Eu devia ter uns doze anos físicos e estava sentada em um galho de uma árvore minhas pernas balançando e quase tocando o chão porque a árvore era meio baixinha. Eu olhava firmemente para o horizonte, o mar calmo, o sol se despedindo e se pondo atrás de mim. O céu se encontrava avermelhado e eu o esperava calmamente.

Era mais uma das tranqüilas tardes de verão, em que eu o esperava terminar a ronda com os lobos e se juntar a mim posteriormente. Na verdade, ele sempre estava comigo. Mesmo quando estava fazendo rondas, ele as fazia no perímetro mais próximo de mim. Às vezes eu achava aquilo um exagero e brigava, argumentando achar aquilo ridículo, mas ele não ligava. Simplesmente não ligava. Olhava para mim com aquela cara: "Sim, Renesmee eu vou fazer o que você está mandando", e depois piscava maldosamente indicando que estava sendo obviamente mentiroso.

Eu suspirei.

Adorava aquele olhar. Na verdade adorava tudo nele. Foi com esse sorriso idiota que ele me encontrou, sentando ao meu lado no tronco da árvore, os pés quase enterrados no chão, ao contrário dos meus que balançavam, tamanha sua altura.

- O pôr-do-sol fez uma piada? – perguntou, sua voz rouca me arrepiando por completo.

Não teve graça mas eu sorri.

- Talvez. – respondi, os pés ainda balançando alegremente.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu não sabia no que ele estava pensando mas desconfiava. Quando ele não chegava me abraçando e me erguendo no ar, ele ficava como se tivesse medo de me tocar, porque eu ficava tão perfeitamente imóvel que parecia uma estátua perfeita, segundo as palavras do próprio Jake. Continuei encarando o pôr-do-sol. Eu estava bem pensativa naquela tarde. Na verdade, eu andava bastante pensativa naqueles dias.

Eu passava por mais uma das minhas fases de mudanças "bruscas". Quando se tem um "dom" que nem o meu de amadurecer física e mentalmente mais rápido, algumas vezes se perde de forma rápida demais a inocência, as imagens do que um dia era bastante 'mágico' para você se torna algo realista da noite pro dia. Por exemplo, eu nunca imaginei que eu matava animais para sobreviver. Quero dizer, parece uma colocação boba, mas quando eu percebi isso, que eu matava animais para sugar seu sangue e que só não fazia isso com humanos por causa da minha família eu passei dias sem tomar sangue. Não me leve a mal, mas foi algo extremamente brusco, eu realizei de uma hora pra outra, não foi devagarzinho com papai e mamãe me contando o que acontecia quando eu mordia a jugular de um cervo. Eu simplesmente lia um livro de Carlisle sobre corpo humano (eu devia ter uns quatro anos "especiais") e percebi que sem sangue, o corpo não sobrevive.

Foi trágico.

O pior foi quando eu resolvi fazer essa greve e realizei logo depois que teria que parar de morder Jake também.

Mas aí foi outra história.

Continuamos a balançar nossos pés inocentemente, quando ele me propôs:

- Vinte pratas pra quem chegar primeiro?

Eu girei os olhos de tédio e riso finalmente olhando para ele. Ele estava lindo como sempre. Os cabelos longos e negros balançavam com o vento e seu sorriso radiante e bobo (que nem o meu há minutos atrás) tomava conta de seu rosto. Usava apenas seu short jeans e não usava sapatos. A praticidade era algo exigido quando se era um lobisomem.

Eu ri com desdém diante da proposta dele.

- Eu não sei porque você insiste nisso. É claro que você chega antes de mim. – respondi, dando bastante ênfase no 'claro'. Ora, mas era realmente óbvio. Jake corria mais rápido do que qualquer ser que eu conhecia. Até mesmo do meu pai, Edward.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu posso tropeçar numa pedra. – seu tom era de quem se oferecia pra fazer aquilo, não de quem brincava.

Eu bufei e com um leve salto corri em direção ao mar. Eu tinha certeza que ele teria me passado se não quisesse que eu ganhasse. Senti que ele apenas me olhava correr, enquanto meus pés corriam na areia fofa da praia. Eu tinha acabado de caçar, estava em perfeita forma e bastante disposta naquele dia. Minhas pernas rasgaram a superfície da água gelada e eu mergulhei graciosamente na primeira crista de onda que me apareceu na frente. Aquela sensação era realmente reconfortante. Senti meus sensos humanos reclamarem da água gelada mas daquela vez os instintos vampiros era que mandavam. Eu já tinha ido preparada, claro. Usava apenas um vestido azul marinho que Alice comprara pra mim em Viena. Ela ia ficar realmente decepcionada se soubesse que eu havia mergulhado com ele especialmente porque ele só se lavava a seco. Mas o que eu podia fazer se era meu hobby destruir vestidos e roupas que ela me dava mergulhando nas águas gélidas de La Push?

Quando voltei a superfície, agitei a cabeça para os lados, meus cabelos recentemente curtos e encaracolados na altura dos ombros (aquilo também tinha um significado e é outra história) sendo bagunçados de forma desajeitada e humana. Sempre achei que Jake adorava aquilo e eu fazia para lhe agradar mesmo. Sorri em sua direção.

- A água tá meio fria, Jake! – gritei, rindo ainda mais.

Ele não esperou mais. Correu velozmente até a água (levou o que? Três segundos?), e mergulhou fazendo o maior estardalhaço no mar, agitando-o e chegando ao meu lado em poucos instantes. Ele também balançou a cabeça como eu fizera há poucos minutos e seus cabelos ficaram extremamente bagunçados também. Achamos graça naquilo e rimos que nem dois idiotas. Não foi preciso muito tempo até eu sentir a água ficando um pouco mais morna perto de mim.

- Agora sim... – agradeci, rindo muito.

Lembrando daquilo, eu percebo como nós nos comportávamos como crianças. Talvez fosse porque nós sempre fomos crianças ao redor do outro.

Continuamos a rir até que eu parei. Na mesma hora eu senti um aperto no coração. Eu vinha amadurecendo de muitas formas. Muitas perguntas que antes eu achava obvias demais, começavam a se mostrar não tão simples assim. Naquele momento, a coisa que veio na minha cabeça era: "Porque ele fica comigo o tempo inteiro? E se ele me deixar?".

Ele viu que meu olhar se tornou cabisbaixo de uma hora para outra e ao mesmo tempo seu semblante ficou triste e preocupado. Ele me encarou e colocou a mão quente no meu rosto gelado. Meus olhos fecharam ao seu toque. Na mesma hora, com minha mão direita, toquei a sua, deixando que as perguntas que pairavam na minha mente "voassem" até ele por meus pensamentos.

Jacob me abraçou automaticamente. Eu cheguei a ouvir até mesmo um gemido de tristeza. Deixei minha cabeça descansar no seu ombro aconchegante e fechei os olhos querendo que toda aquela maturidade fosse para o inferno. Porque eu tinha que pensar naquelas coisas? Mas era inevitável! Eu precisava saber o porquê de Jacob Black não ter mais amigos da sua idade. Eu precisava saber porquê ele não se interessava por nenhuma outra garota mais velha do que eu e passava todo o seu tempo com uma garotinha imatura como eu. Eram dúvidas que me acompanharam o tempo inteiro. Quero dizer, eu sempre fui apaixonada por Jacob e ele sempre foi por mim, nós apenas esperávamos eu crescer para finalmente ficarmos juntos. É mais uma daquelas certezas que eu tenho desde pequena assim como minha identificação com Rosalie e meu amor profundo por minha mãe. Era algo intrínseco, que morava lá dentro de mim que eu não poderia arrancar. Porém, eu sabia que existia um abismo entre o seu mundo e o meu. Ele me devia aquela resposta.

Depois de um tempo ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos grandes e quentes. Eu estremeci com seu toque delicado. Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos e eu fiquei encantada com sua sensibilidade.

- Eu... – começou ele, a voz rouca, dessa vez por algo mais semelhante a choro. – Eu... eu apenas a amo Nessie. Eu a amo demais. – senti sua garganta ficar fraca e sua voz ficou mais baixa. – Eu a amo tanto que... que dói. Nunca, eu repito, nunca duvide disso.

Um bolo formou-se na minha garganta e eu não podia agüentar mais. Quero dizer, eu podia ser imatura ainda mas me veio um arroubo de afeto e eu lhe dei um beijo, inocente, puro, mas verdadeiro. Não foi um beijo profundo, nossos lábios apenas se tocaram. Porém, meu coração bateu mais forte e meus braços entrelaçaram seu pescoço como se eu tivesse medo que algo me levasse embora dali.

De qualquer jeito, minha imaturidade 'física' ainda era muito grande e eu nunca havia o beijado na vida. Soltei-o rapidamente, com medo de sua reação. Seus olhos estavam fechados ainda e eu não queria que ele os abrisse para ver seu rosto de decepção e raiva. Arfei de surpresa pelo que eu mesma havia feito, nadei rapidamente até a beira do mar e corri de volta para casa.

Não o senti me seguindo e isso só piorou as coisas. Achei que ele realmente havia ficado decepcionado e com raiva.

Quando cheguei na casa de Carlisle e Esme senti todos os olhos para mim e eu já sabia que meu pai havia lido meus pensamentos. Não quis falar com ninguém e subi para o meu quarto, a mão na boca que ainda formigava, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Minha reação era boba e eu sabia disso. Mas eu simplesmente não podia fugir da possibilidade de Jacob nunca mais querer me ver por me achar metida demais. Quero dizer, eu era apenas uma criança de doze anos (ok, só físicos mas isso não importava).

Senti alguém bater na porta e falei, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro:

- Não quero atender. Por favor. – pedi, olhando fixamente para o nada.

Meu coração batia fortemente eu sabia que devia estar exalando um cheiro humano insuportável. Eu não queria (como já demonstrei anteriormente) mostrar meu lado sensível demais para ninguém naquele momento.

Porém, insistiram na porta.

- Por favor, eu não quero falar com ninguém! – eu pedi novamente, minha voz embargada.

- É apenas visita, Renesmee. – respondeu meu pai, a voz complacente.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Mas que visita seria? Quero dizer, meu pai deveria estar no mínimo morrendo de ódio de Jacob e de mim naquele momento para deixá-lo entrar lá em casa. Sentei-me vagarosamente na cama, curiosa.

- Não posso atender agora. – arrisquei, plantando verde e esperando colher maduro.

Foi o que aconteceu.

- Sou eu Nessie, abra a porta, por favor. – respondeu Jake, do outro lado.

Eu congelei. Quero dizer, meu pai estava sendo complacente comigo mesmo ou estava só fingindo para quando eu abrisse, ele nos desse o maior sermão de todos os séculos e nos proibisse de falar pelo resto dos tempos? Ou era apenas Jacob querendo me matar ou se desculpar? Ou eram os dois querendo me matar ao mesmo tempo?

Bom, qualquer uma das opções eu teria que enfrentar uma hora ou outra. Resolvi pensar comigo mesma que eu era metade vampira e não devia ter medo de tudo nessa vida. Respirei fundo e fui meio correndo meio andando até a porta. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, ansiosa, e a girei, pronta para meu destino.

Mas só Jacob me encarava do outro lado. Meu pai já devia ter descido. Ele tinha uma rosa vermelha na mão e o seu sorriso mais estonteante no rosto.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou ele.

Na verdade me faltou ar para responder.

Ele deve ter encarado meu silencio como um sim e entrou no meu quarto vagarosamente. Ele continuava apenas de short e descalço (Rosalie deve ter pirado com aquilo). Jacob se sentou preguiçosamente na minha cama e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse do lado dele. Eu, inerte, apenas obedeci, sentando ao seu lado, a garganta seca e totalmente pálida e sem graça.

Ele deve ter achado graça naquilo porque começou a rir. Rir não, gargalhar. Ora, sempre fora típico de Jacob quando eu começava a o achar bastante sensível ele demonstrava um grande ato de brutamontes troglodita. Acho que era assim que deveria ser, uma vez que ele não podia fugir de si mesmo o tempo todo. E ele ficou lá, gargalhando, enquanto eu bufava de raiva, cruzando os braços, achando aquilo insuportável (e era). Depois que ele terminou de rir, eu engoli em seco uma mistura de raiva e frustração.

- Você é estranha, sabia Nessie? – falou ele, piscando para mim.

Eu estava com raiva? Não mais.

- Você que é. – tentei aparentar raiva. Sem sucesso. – Fica gargalhando na minha cara e ainda me traz uma flor. O que você quer, lobo? – perguntei, rosnando, uma imitação perfeita da minha tia loira.

Isso o fez vacilar.

- Eu só queria que você me perdoasse. – falou ele, a voz de alguém arrependido.

Eu franzi o cenho, em dúvida.

- Perdoar pelo quê exatamente? – indaguei, os braços ainda firmes e cruzados.

Foi a vez dele engolir em seco. Ele apanhou a flor que deixou em cima da minha cama e me ofereceu diretamente.

- Por ter deixado você pensar que eu tinha pensado que havíamos feito algo errado. Ou qualquer coisa que se pareça com isso que acabei de falar. – respondeu, desajeitado.

Meu coração derreteu. Isso queria dizer que ele não achava que o que havíamos (ou melhor, EU havia) feito fora um erro? Ele não me achava uma garotinha intrometida e doente que o beijara?

Toquei de leve sua mão que estava há poucos metros da minha, perguntando-o exatamente isso.

Ele sorriu, os olhos fechados com o toque da minha mão e minhas perguntas voando pela sua cabeça. Jake riu de leve, realmente se assemelhando com um cachorro feliz naquela hora. Depois virou seu rosto para mim, piscou novamente, tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto de forma lenta e carinhosa e falou:

- Será o nosso segredinho, ok?

Eu sorri timidamente enquanto era surpreendida com um beijo que ele me dava.

Meus pensamentos voaram ao presente. Senti que estava 'voltando' de uma viajem muito longa e cansativa. Percebi que meu coração disparara milhões de vezes enquanto eu "cochilei" nas minhas memórias.

Parecia que havia passado décadas desde aquele momento. Na verdade fora bem recente. Quero dizer, para alguém como eu que estava acostumada a mudar rapidamente. Porém, a lembrança daquele momento, daquelas emoções, _dele_... tudo parecia tão longe. Creio que a ausência dele deve ter influenciado nessa minha sensação de distância.

Foi aí que eu comecei a me indagar o porquê de tudo aquilo. Quero dizer, mentira. Eu já começara a indagar aquilo fazia tempo. O porquê de tudo. Se é que havia um porquê. Na verdade tudo não era tão confuso quanto parecia. Era pior.

Senti meu sangue correr por minhas veias. Era algo agradável para se notar. Os humanos normais não tem a capacidade de sentir isso, a não ser em ocasiões extra-corpóreas ou extremamente dolorosas ou algo do tipo. Mas eu não. Eu podia sentir aquilo quando quisesse. Senti meu sangue fluir enquanto meu coração,a máquina-mor, bombeava tudo por todas minhas veias, por cada artéria, por cada órgão. Era uma sensação reconfortante, sabia? Quer dizer, ainda é.

É por isso e por alguns outros motivos que eu nunca pedi para ser totalmente transformada em vampira. É claro que eu já cogitei essa possibilidade, e já havia perguntado a Carlisle e ao meu pai se aquilo era possível. Porém, antes que eles aprofundassem ainda mais suas pesquisas eu mesma dei um basta naquilo. Ser meia humana era bom, de certa forma. E poder sentir a sensação de _estar viva_ como eu podia, era realmente impagável.

Foi nesse momento que eu comecei a ponderar o que aconteceria se eu me ferisse, em outras palavras, se eu interrompesse esse curso.

Eu nunca me acostumei com a dor. Era realmente algo muito raro para eu sentir. Antes de senti-la sempre eram tomadas precauções para que ela não viesse, fosse da minha parte ou de algum membro protetor ao meu redor...

Com isso na cabeça, outra lembrança me veio. Algo mais distante ainda...

Eu tinha mais ou menos uns cinco anos paranormais,ou físicos já que estou me acostumando com os apelidos que dou a mim mesma, e estávamos na sala da casa dos Cullen. Era próximo do meu aniversário de nascimento e minha família preparava uma pequena celebração para comemorar.

_Pequena_ considerando Alice como minha tia.

Enfim, era _pequena_ nas concepções de Alice. Algo como uma festinha que reunia meus cem amigos mais próximos e com um buffet importado da Itália. Algo praticamente _pobre_. Mas eu gostava de ser paparicada ainda... na época.

Alice estava arrumando alguns arranjos de flores com Esme e Rosalie. Minha mãe e meu pai haviam ido para "a cidade" para comprar meu presente (eu desconfiava que eles tinham viajado para Nova York comprá-lo, o que mais tarde se provou verdade. Eu estava realmente satisfeita naquele dia). Carlisle estava no hospital, Emmett e Jasper estavam olhando algumas listas de convidados e eu e Jacob estávamos sentados na sala, picotando alguns papéis.

É, eu tinha pedido para fazer aquilo. Quando lembro me vem um embrulho no estômago, mas eu queria que em algum ponto da minha festa eu fosse recebida por uma chuva de papéis picados. (Acho que aquela foi minha época do que chamamos de mente fértil infantil).

Ele cortava papéis rapidamente com uma tesoura longa e prateada que Alice tinha usado há poucos minutos para podar algumas flores. Eu utilizava uma pequena e roxa, sem ponta. Mostrei-me bastante abalada com aquilo, mas depois que Jacob olhou fundo nos meus olhos e falou "Isso realmente não é pra você Nessie, você pode se machucar" eu fiz um bico enorme e aceitei.

Tudo ia bem até que Seth uivou do lado de fora chamando seu líder para alguma coisa, confesso que até hoje não lembro do que se trata. Jacob bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Promete que se cuida enquanto saio? – perguntou ele, um sorriso estonteante juntamente com um olhar de preocupação tomava conta de seu rosto.

Eu assenti, também sorrindo.

É claro que eu me cuidaria, eu sabia me cuidar. Pelo menos, era o que eu achava.

Eu senti que ele sabia que eu não ia me cuidar direito, porém o uivo de Seth se tornou mais insistente e ele praticamente rosnou:

- Alice, pode ficar de olho em Nessie, sim?

Alice assentiu, ainda distraída com as flores.

Ele se levantou, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e saiu correndo pela sala, atravessando os umbrais da porta. Eu suspirei assim que ele sumiu do meu campo de visão. Estar sem ele ao redor sempre foi triste.

Foi aí que eu vi. Reluzente e brilhante, do outro lado da sala.

Corri até lá. Eu sabia que Alice não podia "ver" bem comigo a essa altura do campeonato. Ela também estava focalizada em outras coisas e isso não ajudaria muito para ela ver ao meu redor pelo menos. Eu senti meu coração bater um pouco mais forte de ansiedade mas eu também já era grandinha o suficiente para acalmá-lo e não chamar atenção. Respirei fundo três vezes e eu o senti bater no ritmo normal. Ótimo.

Peguei a tesoura grande e reluzente e a encarei como um troféu.

Quero dizer, aquilo não era um sinal de mimo ou algo do tipo. Não interprete mal. Era simplesmente... _paixão pelo perigo_.

Eu comecei a desenvolver aquilo a partir daquele exato momento. Para explicar em palavras mais exatas eu achava que toda a proteção que me colocavam me impediam de _sentir_ algumas coisas que era para eu sentir. De ver algumas coisas que eram para eu ver e de explorar coisas que eram para ser exploradas.

A dor era uma delas.

Claro que eu não me cortei diretamente. Eu queria mesmo era experimentar a sensação de usar algo perigoso que podia vir a me machucar se eu não tomasse cuidado. Coisas desse tipo (que poderiam me machucar) nunca passavam perto de mim. Não se meu pai estivesse no caminho. Não se Jake não estivesse no caminho.

Porém, nenhum deles estava presente.

Então, comecei a picotar os papéis que Jacob estava picotando há poucos instantes. Eu ia fazendo quadradinhos pequenos, ágeis e com uma coordenação motora até mesmo melhor que a de Jake. Eu poderia me gabar disso com ele depois.

Continuei picotando até que finalmente, aconteceu o que eu previra.

Eu cortei meu dedo da mão esquerda com a tesoura que picotava na minha mão direita. Eu segurava o papel com a esquerda então meu polegar foi machucado pela lâmina da tesoura e não foi preciso nem um milésimo de segundo para que o sangue "pulasse" para fora.

As reações foram as mais adversas, porém, eu não me lembro muito delas.

Algo como Esme, Emmett e Jasper tampando os narizes e as bocas com as mãos. Uma Rosalie e uma Alice próximas de mim, vindo me amparar porém bastante receosas.

Eu não me importei com nada daquilo. Eu apenas observava o sangue fluir para fora do meu dedo com curiosidade. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi meu próprio sangue.

Não precisou muito tempo para que ele me aparecesse novamente. Carregava uma expressão preocupadíssima misturada com arrependimento por ter me deixado sozinha e decepção consigo mesmo. Eu não sabia como ele podia adivinhar aquelas situações mas aí já era pedir demais da minha pobre cabecinha.

Lembro-me exatamente como foi sua reação. Sua expressão facial preocupada, ele irrompendo pela sala como um tornado, suas mãos me agarrando e me pondo no seu colo imediatamente, seus olhos escuros de dor e arrependimento, olhando para o ferimento do meu dedo.

As palavras exatas foram essas:

- Prometa que vai tentar nunca mais se machucar quando eu estiver fora. Não se machuque Renesmee, por favor, não faça mais isso comigo, eu não agüento.

Voltando ao presente, eu ri.

Ri não, gargalhei.

Quero dizer, ele tinha o direito de pedir isso para mim e depois ir embora e me machucar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa ou objeto. Ele não sabia a dor física que aquilo estava me causando? Sua mente troglodita não o deixava raciocinar que eu também sofria _fisicamente_ com tudo aquilo? Um dedo ferido não era nada comparado com a dor lancinante que eu sentia no meu peito desde que ele se fora.

Senti as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto uma após a outra.

Apertei a região do meu coração como se quisesse que ele parasse. Com aquela dor, dava para morrer e nem sentir direito a dor da morte. Era terrível. Fiquei tonta e senti minhas mãos e pés suarem. Eu estava mais humana e vulnerável do que nunca. Seria que ele ficaria satisfeito com aquilo?

Será que Jacob ficaria satisfeito com minha dor?

Essa pergunta me deu uma "idéia genial". Na mesma hora que a luz veio à minha cabeça eu calculei quantas pessoas estavam na casa e quais seriam.

Alice estava caçando com Esme, Rosalie e Jasper. Ótimo, Jasper era muito bom em detectar cheiros e sensações. Não seria interessante e eu não queria que Rosalie também percebesse alguma coisa. Emmett estava na garagem um pouco distante demais do meu quarto no segundo andar. Fora isso, ele deveria estar mexendo com óleos e mais algumas coisas para carro... não acho que ele detectaria o cheiro. Carlisle estava no hospital e meus pais estavam na nossa casa, um pouco mais distante.

Eles deveriam estar um pouco ocupados demais para Edward se focar no que eu estava pensando.

Perfeito.

Era como se o universo quisesse que eu fizesse aquilo.

Sem mais pestanejar eu corri para o quarto de Alice. Entrei no seu quarto. Era o aposento com uma iluminação um pouco maior do que os outros da casa. Detrás da janela enorme que dava para o jardim havia uma árvore gigantesca como se tivesse sido plantada ali para que Alice pudesse subir nos seus galhos tamanha a proximidade com o quarto.

Pela janela uma luz forte do pôr-do-sol entrava e batia diretamente na cômoda perto da cama.

Eu soltei uma risadinha. Aquilo era realmente um sinal.

Corri até a cômoda e abri a primeira gaveta. Não estava lá. Abri a segunda e depois a terceira. Lá estava. Na terceira gaveta juntamente com outros pertences de corte, costura, linhas e apetrechos de roupas estava a tesoura brilhante.

Segurei-a nas mãos como se fosse um troféu exatamente da mesma forma que fizera há anos atrás. Aquele era o meu troféu. O perigo ainda soava agradável aos meus ouvidos. Senti meu coração pular de alegria. Aquilo podia ser considerado um pouco psicopata mas eu não estava nem aí. Aquilo me deixava _feliz_...

Sentei-me no chão, a ansiedade brilhando nos meus a tesoura e segurei firmemente uma de suas extremidades. Minhas mãos tremiam de empolgação. Senti meu coração bater cada vez mais forte e meu sangue correr desesperadamente por minhas veias. A adrenalina era pura e energética como droga. Minha cabeça rodopiou com uma tontura repentina.

Ótimo, aquilo só iria me deixar com mais raiva. A raiva tomou conta do meu corpo. Eu tinha raiva pela minha patética sensibilidade humana. Eu tinha raiva de Jacob. Eu tinha raiva do mundo inteiro. Ok, bem dramático.

Lembrando-me da minha infância na qual eu costumava agir exatamente daquela forma, (pronta pra chamar atenção de tudo e de todos), eu inclinei a ponta da tesoura contra meu pulso.

Eu quase podia ver o sangue vibrar pelas minhas veias na altura do meu braço. Por minha cor ser muito clara, algumas veias se destacavam de cor verde em contraste com minha pele quase albina. Eu senti como se meus glóbulos protestassem e pedissem para que eu não fizesse aquilo. Eu rosnei. Eu estava contra tudo e todos naquela hora. Até mesmo contra meu próprio corpo.

Sem mais pensar enfiei a ponta da tesoura perto da dobra do meu antebraço. Não doeu muito. Só ardeu e o sangue fluiu na mesma hora que a pontinha da tesoura tocou na minha pele. Um embrulho percorreu no meu estômago e eu não estava preparada para aquilo.

Eu não sabia que eu sentiria sede se eu cheirasse meu próprio sangue.

Bem, não foi bem uma _sede_... foi mais uma ardência na garganta e no nariz.

Mas balancei a cabeça e deixei para lá. Continuei com minha brincadeira psicopata.

Meu corpo estava odiando e adorando aquilo. Meus sensos nervosos protestavam contra a dor, porém, meu coração e minhas emoções estavam amando tudo aquilo. Escrevi a primeira letra e observei a reação. Não estava cicatrizando. Ótimo, eu estava mais humana do que nunca. A raiva tomou conta novamente e eu continuei.

A resposta foi escrita lentamente pelo meu antebraço.

"_Prometa que vai tentar nunca mais se machucar quando eu estiver fora. Não se machuque Renesmee, por favor, não faça mais isso comigo, eu não agüento..."_

Eu sorri e escrevi:

'Eu prometo.'

O sangue deslizava pelo meu braço e tocava no chão pingando de forma frenética. Eu sabia que àquela hora Alice já tinha visto o que eu fizera e estava correndo de volta para casa, com direito a uma passada rápida na casa dos meus pais para que o drama fosse completo de espectadores quando chegassem no seu quarto.

Deixei que uma tontura ainda maior passasse pela minha cabeça e sorri com aquilo. O universo realmente _queria_ essa situação. Minha cabeça tombou na beirada da cama enquanto eu desmaiava, um sorriso idiota no rosto.


End file.
